


Of monsters and colored cans

by blueflaws



Series: Love is sweet as sugar [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, Pastry Chef Harry, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflaws/pseuds/blueflaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis si guarda intorno e fissa concentrato le decorazioni che scendono dal soffitto: sono dei barattoli di vetro, tre per ogni lampadario, dipinti con le tipiche maschere di Halloween. Ci sono fantasmi, zucche, vampiri, lupi, streghe e anche un barattolo dipinto con la faccia di Frankenstein. [...]<br/>“Fammi capire, ieri mi hai dato buca per preparare queste?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of monsters and colored cans

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Spin-off della raccolta Cakes, Sweets and Love.

Piccola storia senza troppe pretese, scritta per l'[Halloween!Fest](https://www.facebook.com/notes/wankific/halloweenfest/542702589144297) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/). ♥

**Titolo** : Of monsters and colored cans  
 **Autore** : endlessrandomthoughts  
 **Fandom** : One Direction  
 **Personaggi** : Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson  
 **Raiting** : Verde  
 **Genere** : Romantico  
 **Note** : AU, Spin-off della raccolta [Cakes, Sweets and Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/909512/chapters/1761467)

   
  
 

**_Of monsters and colored cans_**  
   
   
   
Harry è davvero eccitato per Halloween.  
Quando Sam, il suo capo, gli ha dato il permesso di addobbare la pasticceria in cui lavora, non se lo è fatto ripetere due volte. Ha cercato in Internet qualche spunto per un’idea carina, ha scritto una lista con tutto l'elenco dei materiali ed è andato di corsa al negozio poco lontano da casa.  
Poi si è chiuso in camera e ha passato tutto il pomeriggio tra barattoli di vernice e nastri colorati, mentre sua madre in cucina preparava le zucche da intagliare dopo cena. Quando ha mostrato il lavoro finito ad Anne, lei ne è rimasta colpita ed Harry le ha regalato un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Così la mattina del trentuno arriva alla pasticceria un’ora prima dell’apertura e comincia a sistemare le decorazioni. Riesce anche a disegnarsi una piccola ragnatela sulla guancia destra con del colorante alimentare prima di cominciare il turno.  
Sam gli dà una pacca sulla spalla per l’ottimo lavoro, ma poi lo manda subito in laboratorio a preparare i biscotti a forma di zucca, mentre il locale si riempie dei soliti clienti abituali.  
Harry lavora con il sorriso sulle labbra per tutta la mattina e non vede l’ora che Louis lo raggiunga dopo gli allenamenti di calcio. Vuole un parere anche dal suo ragazzo.  
Sta confezionando un vassoio di pasticcini quando la porta si apre ed entra Louis, i capelli ancora bagnati dalla doccia e il borsone in spalla. Harry gli lancia un’occhiata e Louis si siede ad uno degli sgabelli, mentre lui finisce di servire i clienti. Finalmente libero, si sporge sul bancone e lo bacia sulle labbra.  
“Allora che ne pensi?” chiede, in attesa di un giudizio.  
Louis si guarda intorno e fissa concentrato le decorazioni che scendono dal soffitto: sono dei barattoli di vetro, tre per ogni lampadario, dipinti con le tipiche maschere di Halloween. Ci sono fantasmi, zucche, vampiri, lupi, streghe e anche un barattolo dipinto con la faccia di Frankenstein.  
Harry aspetta con ansia che Louis gli dica qualcosa, ma quando il ragazzo scoppia a ridere, il sorriso gli muore sulle labbra.  
“Fammi capire, ieri mi hai dato buca per preparare queste?”  
Harry lo guarda offeso e Louis è scosso da un nuovo attacco di risa, ma quando lo vede allontanarsi verso il retro con un broncio ad arricciargli le labbra, cerca di riparare.  
“Andiamo Harry, stavo scherzando,” lo chiama, ma ormai il ragazzo è già sparito.  
Per tutto il resto del pomeriggio Harry fa avanti e indietro tra il bancone ed il laboratorio senza mai rivolgergli la parola, e Louis non sa più che fare. Sta cercando di avvicinarlo di nuovo, quando viene interrotto dal suono del campanello.  
Ad entrare è un bambino, coperto da una mantellina bianca e un cappuccio con un buco per la testa, sul quale è disegnata la faccia di un fantasma. Ha le guance rosse per il freddo e tiene stretto tra le mani  un piccolo cestino. Guarda entrambi e con voce un po’ timida chiede: “Dolcetto o scherzetto?”  
Harry lo guarda con un sorriso dolcissimo e gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi.  
“Abbiamo dolci fino a scoppiare, scegli quelli che vuoi” gli dice e prende tutto quello che il ragazzino gli indica. Una volta che il cestino è stato riempito, il bambino li saluta e sta per uscire, quando nota i barattoli appesi.  
“Li hai fatti tu?” chiede, guardando verso Harry, che annuisce.  
“Sono bellissimi, quello verde è uguale al costume del mio migliore amico. Frankenstein gli piace un sacco.”  
Harry si apre in un sorriso luminoso e Louis lo osserva salire su uno degli sgabelli e slacciare il barattolo verde e quello con il fantasmino.  
Una volta tornato a terra li porge al bambino che lo ringrazia con un bacio sulla guancia e poi scappa via, le guance più rosse di prima.  
Harry resta a fissare incantato la porta e Louis ne approfitta, avvolgendolo tra le braccia.  
“Hai fatto conquiste, devo essere geloso?”  
“Idiota, almeno lui è stato gentile!” borbotta Harry, riuscendo a sfilarsi e a tornare dietro la cassa per battere il conto ad una coppia di signori.  
“Non credere sia finita qui, stasera non mi scappi _lupacchiotto_.”  
Harry lo ricambia con una linguaccia, ma finalmente è tornato a sorridere.  
   
   
 


End file.
